User talk:CaptPapa
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 00:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Audio adaptions/abridgments FYI, "adapting for audio" is not the same as "abridging for audio". George Truett is credited with a number of abridgments along the way. However, he didn't "adapt" them. He simply abridged so that they would fit within the time constraints. In addition to that, if the author abridged their own work, the duplicate mention does not really need to be made. -- sulfur 22:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I understand and agree with the comment about not duplicating credit for an author abridging their own work for audio. However, let me explain the specific wording I used regarding George Truett's work. I used the phrase "adapted for audio by George Truett", because that's exactly how it was written on the audio book packaging. I thought that to be a good enough source. --CaptPapa 02:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) After additional research, I find that George Truett is credited both as "adapted for audio by" and "abridged for audio by". Since I'm new and certainly would like to be successful, I would definitely like to enter data properly. Also, not sure if this is the proper spot or method to respond. --CaptPapa 02:03, 10 February 2009 (UTC)